The Feminine Rebellion: Unrated
by ayaheartright
Summary: This is where I am going to put any 'M-Rated' content that goes along with the parent fic 'The Feminine Rebellion.' Think of it kinda like the bonus features section of a DVD.
1. Losing Virginity

**A/N: So this is the unrated version of chapter 11, Milly's Birthday Present - Part 2, of the 'main fic,' which is titled "The Feminine Rebellion." Because I really want to keep that one rated T, I'm going to be posting any M rated content in this fic. You do not need to read the adjacent chapter in order to understand what's going on. This contains everything with body sexy time. **

**For anyone looking to read this without prior knowledge of my other fic... I suggest you read it because there are some things you won't understand otherwise. This isn't a PWP. **

* * *

><p>There was no logical reason for her to be this frightened. On a one to ten scale of bad encounters, this was a three compared to the nightmares that plagued the former princess since childhood. If Jeremiah Gottwald pursued his previously closed investigation for her, he would most likely search within Kyoto. She would simply just never, ever go back, at least not as herself. She could lay low at Ashford until things blow over again. The Black Knights kept her busy enough that she didn't really have time for a social life anyway. It should be fine.<p>

There was no reason to assume that he could question Suzaku regarding her whereabouts. Just because her and Nunnally were sent to live with the Kururugi family, didn't mean that being seen with him was a nail in her coffin. He wouldn't give her up anyway, so it didn't matter. She was definitely not going to be dragged back to Pendragon, presented to the Emperor, and then publically executed for her insolence. It made much more sense that she would just be stabbed to death in an ally somewhere, then teeth detached and body burned to remove the evidence.

Lelouch was going to be sick. She felt like she just found out the boogieman was real, since that was what Jeremiah seemed to be after all these years. At some point, she stopped being afraid of getting caught and merely kept up the facade because it was easier that way. She never should have let her guard down, yet what were the odds that it would turn out this way? There was no way to predict that her mother's assassin would be someone she couldn't control, someone who had already been manipulated via her geass. The possibility was so low that she didn't even bother calculating the exact percentage in her head. _It was just nearly impossible._

But two impossible things happened today; perhaps Lelouch wouldn't have been so shook up if the interaction didn't happen right after being hunted. _God, I hate that word_. She knew that wasn't completely the case either. The group of boys attempted to assault her not because she was a vulnerable female, but because they saw her with Suzaku. This fact made her feel slightly better, that it wasn't just naivety that put her in that situation, but it also made it worse. It meant that she couldn't tell him about it. She couldn't let him shoulder that guilt.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku said, not for the first time. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You had no way of knowing." Her voice continued to shake despite the fact that almost a half hour had pasted since the incident.

She became hyper aware of every glance towards them on the way back to the hotel. Thankfully, she only used geass once on this trip, so if anyone else approached her, she could have it under control. How many people in Tokyo had she used it on without thinking? She couldn't remember all their faces. It wasn't like used her power every day, it was that she didn't care to pay attention. If the person was a pawn, then it didn't matter. That thought process backfired, and she reaped what she sowed with those teenage boys.

Should she have let them attack that old man though? She couldn't stand there and let that happen. If she were to become so stingy with her power that she neglected to help those in need, then she would be going against everything The Black Knights stood for. Yet then she wouldn't have been in that situation, she wouldn't have had to be rescued by Jeremiah, and she wouldn't have found out that the person piloting the white knightmare was the love of her life.

"Stay with me." She pleaded when she noticed Suzaku's unease of dropping her off at her hotel room door.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to console Lulu, but didn't want to ask about what happened until she calmed down. He wanted to think that the only thing that mattered was that she was safe, but that wasn't true. The only thing that mattered was that he failed her. Whatever happened, happened because he stepped away, allowed her to be vulnerable. He should have known better than to let his emotions get in the way of protecting Lelouch. All this occurred because he couldn't control himself.

The room looked exactly like his own: the carpet, bedspread, and furniture were mass-produced. Only the clothes laying on the floor, and makeup splayed across the vanity indicated that the space was any different. In his mind's eye, he could see Lulu analyzing each outfit and deciding which was best. That probably wasn't right, with how nervous she was in the beginning of their date, the girl probably didn't pick out her clothing in a calm analytical manner.

"Lulu." He said and walked over to where she was staring out the window. He wanted to reach out to her but feared that she would break. Everything bad that transpired today was because he was thinking with the head between his legs, and not the one above his neck. He shouldn't touch her.

"Suzaku." She whispered and tears finally began to fall from glassy eyes. When she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and buried her head onto his chest, the decision was made for him. "He found me.

"After all these years, I forgot. I forgot why I was hiding, why I was afraid. When he said I looked just like my mother, I remembered. I remembered Rueben scolding me to be careful, to not get cocky just because nothing happened yet. What about Nunnally? Do you think seeing me could lead him to her? Oh god, what have I done?"

"You didn't do anything." Suzaku responded and began running his fingers through her short hair.

"That's the problem." She vehemently retorted, feeling anger bubble up within the ocean of her self-pity like methane gas. "I didn't do anything. I **couldn't** do anything. I was... **Helpless**."

"It's ok."

"How is that ok?!" She fought the urge to scream. Instead the words came out as a cruel whisper.

Suzaku pulled away to look at her contorted face.

"Because, I will protect you. I promise, Lulu, I won't make a mistake again. I won't let myself get distracted I-." He stopped and dislodged himself from her grip. He had no right to do this, yet the feeling of abjection did not stop him from bending down on one knee. It might have looked like a marriage proposal if his hand wasn't clasped before his heart or his head wasn't downcast.

"I promise, Lelouch Vi Britannia, to lay down my life for you. Protecting you is my sole purpose. I am yours, to do what you will, without question. My life matters naught without you. I promise, I won't let myself get distracted from protecting you ever again."

Her eyes were wide with shock when he finally raised his head to look at her. That adorable blush was back on her face, and he mentally chided himself for his reaction. Didn't he just say he wouldn't let this happen?

"I-I gave up that name long ago..."

"It doesn't matter. Neither of us can run from our past forever, but I promise to be there if yours ever catches up to you. I'll protect you even if it means my death."

"I would prefer you not die."

"I will do my best not to."

"And I don't mind you getting... Distracted." Lelouch felt like she was bipolar with the amount of various emotions that she experienced in the last ten minutes. "As long as it's me that's distracting you." She couldn't believe she said the last part.

Suzaku didn't respond right away. He just kept on staring in a way that made her feel as if she were on display. That was as close of a declaration as she was going to get. It was akin to saying 'take me now' or any other clichéd statement in a romance novel.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"Only with you."

Any snarky retort died the moment her knight was on his feet. The kiss was unlike anything they ever shared before, even the last one, which left her feeling dizzy. This was more like erotica, or 'girl porn', something she wouldn't even admit reading to Milly.

Suzaku couldn't think when he heard Lulu give permission. Everything that he was previously trying to suppress was unleashed. With a passion that almost frightened him, he crushed her body against his and claimed her lips. His movements felt sloppy but he didn't care, especially not when Lulu clumsily reciprocated.

He needed to breathe but at the same time not. She was his life force, the thing that kept him alive. He could ignore the burning in his lungs if it meant he could continue because he needed more. At some point their legs hit the corner of the bed. Suzaku wasn't sure who was playing shepard but took the opportunity to lower her onto the mattress.

The way her breath hitched when he nipped at her jawline and neck was intoxicating. He continued his path, running his tongue over an exposed shoulder and smooth clavicle. It wasn't until he reached the fabric of her dress that he waivered. He had no clue how to take it off, or if he even should. To say he didn't know what he was doing wouldn't be completely true. Suzaku watched porn like any other teenage boy, yet they were already past the level of his first-hand experience. Despite his enthusiasm, the boy felt a bit lost.

"I don't know how..." He blushed when she eyed him quizzically.

"There's a zipper in the back." Lelouch said, finishing his thoughts. "And a belt around my waist."

"I can figure out that part."

"Just checking." She smirked and sat upright. As Suzaku stumbled around trying to find the small zipper, she leaned forward and began kissing his neck. "Seemed fair." She mumbled against the flushed skin and pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

An awkward pause fell over the couple: Lelouch suddenly felt self-conscious and exposed as the cold air tickled her flesh. Suzaku, on the other hand, couldn't help but gape at the amazing sight before him. Boobs were way better in person, and Lulu's ones seemed to defy physics (not that he knew much on the subject) by being both round and perky. He reached out and ran his fingers over the supple area.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry. I thought- should I not?" Suzaku asked feeling dejected and confused.

"No. I mean, yes. I just…." She was starting to hope for that sinkhole again as she gulped and averted her eyes. "You don't have to stare at me like that."

"Where else should I look?"

"I don't know. The lamp." she huffed feeling more embarrassed than before.

"But the lamp isn't as beautiful as you."

She bit her lip and returned her gaze to meet his own. Suzaku looked so earnest, with no hint of jest in his tender expression. Now she felt like the idiot. Trying not to look like she was dreading the experience, Lelouch lowered her arms and sat stiffly on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Just embarrassed."

"Me too."

He smiled and began kissing the outline of her chest. Slowly Lelouch relaxed and leaned into his touch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to feel his tense muscles. The disparaging difference in their bodies was irritating. Not that she wanted to be a boy or anything (don't let her cross-dressing ways fool anyone), but the way she felt completely nervous when he seemed fine was unfair. Both of them were naked to their waist.

"Ah!" Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he began sucking on a hard nipple. The grip on his shoulders tightened and she arched her back at the intense sensation. Taking the hint, Suzaku ran his fingers over the other one, lightly massaging it between his thumb and pointer finger. "Suzaku…" She moaned and felt her already tingling body become more sensitive.

Lelouch whined when he abandoned her breasts to kiss down her stomach. He needed to explore even more of her body, to know what areas would make her tremble and moan beneath him. He slipped down the dress, and threw the offending article somewhere across the room. He smiled against her navel, thankful that she didn't freak out at the rest of her body being exposed. He paused for a moment when his mouth reached the hem of her boyshort panties. Should he ask before he went any farther? Lulu didn't seem like she would protest, considering she appeared to have pushed her embarrassment to the backburner a while ago.

With minor trepidation, he decided to just go for it and slipped the tiny piece of fabric off her hips. Taking care not to stare too long, he pressed his thumb between her legs. His eyes widened at the way she almost jumped off the bed, expecting to be scolded again, but that wasn't it. A silent gasp escaped her lips and she opened her mouth into a perfect 'o' shape at the contact. Torn between curiosity of the taste of her moist substance, and a desire to see every expression on her face, Suzaku lifted his head to watch.

That adorable shade of red was back in full force, and the eyes that met his seemed to be almost glazed over. She whimpered when he finally found her entrance and slid a finger in. God, she was too tight, he didn't expect this. Her muscles spasmed around the single digits, and seemed to stretch when he pushed in another. He gulped, and focused on calming himself down. If he were getting this excited just thinking about it, then he wouldn't last more than three seconds in the act. That is, if he didn't blow his load before he even got the chance.

"Suzaku." She moaned again, only this time it was higher pitched. Her whole body felt tight, and the way he was brushing his thumb lightly against her clit as he fingered her wasn't helping. It was as if she became a bow, and Suzaku became the archer. The bowstring was pulled and the arrow centered. Enjoying her soft whimpers, he released the tension and hit the target. Masturbation never felt like this, it was usually just a means to an end. Lying here, being touched by Suzaku, made her want to describe her orgasm with bad poetry.

When her body finally stopped shaking, she sat up and crushed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. The action seemed to catch the knight off guard, and he braced in order to not be knocked over. With surprisingly skilled hands, she quickly unbuttoned his pants and reached into his boxers. It was a relief that she couldn't see his penis, considering she felt intimidated by the size just by touch. Obviously people have been having sex since the beginning of evolutionary history, and her body was designed to push a small watermelon (baby) out, but he seemed too big regardless.

"Don't." Suzuaku whined when she wrapped delicate fingers around his shaft. He was afraid that she would grab and pull; yet her touch was feather light, as if she were afraid of it. "Don't." He repeated himself when she began slowly, curiously, pumping her hand.

"Why?"

"I don't think I can last…. unless you don't want to…."

"To?" For the first time in her life, Lelouch felt like her brain was just not working.

"You know…"

"Oh? OH!" She blushed even deeper and opened and closed her mouth several times at a loss for words.

"I've never…." The blush that Suzaku had been fighting all night finally came full force. Maybe he should back out now before he embarrassed himself more. He couldn't even say the word without feeling his cock spasm at the thought. There was no way he was going even make it that far.

"Do you have anything?" Now it was his turn to feel slow. "Protection…. A condom?" Lelouch fumbled through her inquiry.

"Uh. No. But you haven't either right?" He neglected to mention that he knew, for a fact, that she was a virgin from exploring that region not five minutes ago.

"I can still get pregnant."

"Oh. Right. That would be bad. Not that I would mind having kids with you… just not for another five years or so."

"Five?"

"Ten?"

"I don't think I'm in the right mindset to be having this conversation."

"Right." Suzaku replied thankful that the brief conversation about babies allowed him to gain control of his body, but not enough to effect his erection. Intuitively he knew that going limp while a girl had her hands around his cock would be pretty insulting.

"Knowing Milly, she probably packed some in my bag."

Any composure that Suzaku regained was out the window when Lulu bent over the bed to reach the suitcase. Did she not know that such an action gave him a perfect view of her ass? He groaned and tried to think of other things again, tempted to go as far as buried memories of the invasion or his actions directly prior. Only primal instinct kept him at bay, knowing that the overwhelming guilt attached would cause him to hole up within his morbid mind. It wouldn't just calm him down; he would be incapacitated with feeling of unworthiness.

The variety pack wasn't difficult to locate, being tucked away with the variations made to her underwear. Lelouch figured such things would be include when she noticed her usual comfortable panties replaced with lace, ruffles, and another set that reminded her of the first time she met C.C. What was difficult; however, was figuring out which one to use. The sampler pack included: Bare Skin, Fire and Ice, Her Pleasure, and Ecstasy.

She doubted that the first one would have any different specifications than the others, but the name intimidated her anyway. The last thing she needed was to add pregnancy on her list of stressors. Fire and Ice also seemed confusing, was it like Icy Hot? That didn't seem comfortable either. Her pleasure seemed a bit selfish, yet if it was going to hurt then she might as well use something to make it better. She had no clue was ecstasy was, besides a street drug, which probably had nothing to do with latex wrapped in plastic. Probably.

"There should really be one called 'Made For Idiot Virgins." She mumbled and grabbed a condom at random.

The pause in activity made turning around and pulling herself back on the bed nerve wracking and her mind began to wander. Maybe she should go on the pill or something. There was also those implant things that go in the arm. That seemed safer since then she wouldn't have to carry anything around all the time. Milly probably knows about these things.

"We don't have to rush." Suzaku said, sensing her unease.

If things were different, Lelouch would have agreed. She would have wanted savor every little detail, draw out the process and make it as memorable as possible. They would spend months slowly building up to this moment. Taking it slow posed it's own risk; every time she put on the Zero mask, she was prepared to die. She didn't want to, obviously, but only those willing to die could kill another, and the amount of blood on her hands was multiplying.

She didn't want to think out her newfound knowledge of Suzaku being the white knightmare pilot, and what that meant for his own safety. She definitely didn't want to think about what that meant for their relationship. That could wait until tomorrow. For tonight, she just wanted to be with him here, where nothing else mattered, before the deck of cards came crashing down.

"No. I want to." She responded, closing the space between them to lock lips.

It was soft and loving, unlike the greedy ones before. He reached to cup her cheek as she lightly ran her fingers along his defined pectoral and abdomen muscles. She broke away and peppered kisses along his shoulders, ignoring both the nail marks from earlier and the way his zipper uncomfortably pressed against her vulva as she straddled his lap.

"I love you." She mumbled against his tanned skin.

"Hmmm?" He asked having issues comprehending both touch and sound.

"I love you." She repeated while lifting her head to meet his gaze. His emerald eyes appeared a shade darker, clouded with desire. She was beginning to wonder if he heard her when the phrase was met with silence.

"I love you too, Lulu. I love you more than I could ever express."

"You did a decent job earlier." Lelouch responded, referring to his swearing of loyalty. The idea freaked her out, yet made her heart skip a beat. She doubted that any other knighting ceremony had been so earnest and intimate.

"Mmmm." Suzaku hummed, misinterpreting her words to mean when they were fooling around.

With his heart pounding in his ears, he lowered her onto the bed and pulled off his pants and boxers. Ignoring the pre-cum from just seeing Lulu splayed out and waiting, he gingerly took the small square package and tore off the edge. Being homeschooled until recently had its disadvantages and Suzaku realized he knew how to use a condom in theory, but holding the actual thing in his hand was different. He fumbled for what felt like an eternity before Lulu sat up to watch.

"That doesn't look right."

"I told you, I've never done this before."

"No. That's not what I meant. Why are there odd thick and thin parts?" Suzaku groaned as she quizzically caressed the area. "That's not what the ones looked like during Sex-Ed."

"It's because-" He gulped and struggled to finish his sentence. "You picked the "Her Pleasure," one. It's supposed to be ribbed like that."

"That's supposed to feel good?"

"I guess."

"Hmmm…" Her brow furrowed as she thought about the concept. "That looks intimidating."

Lulu was the goldilocks of condoms, apparently, considering they went through almost the entire pack searching for the 'right' one. Suzaku was starting to wonder if Milly put the protection in as a sadistic joke, especially since his dick still burned from the Icy Hot kind. He could barely contain his frustration when she said she was going to go out to buy more. The last thing he needed was the non-committal girl to be introduced to scented or flavored ones. Although, the idea of just giving up and doing oral was becoming strangely appealing.

"This one's fine." He groaned, feeling more than a little exasperated. "It might say 'Bare Skin,' but it's still a condom. You are not going to get pregnant." He shushed the frantic girl when she looked like she was going to argue. "I really hope you never have to make any important decisions in your life. It makes no sense how you are so good at gambling."

"That's…. different." She mumbled.

A light bulb went off in the dense boy's head. Lulu's odd behavior wasn't really about the condoms; so much as she was nervous about having sex. He sighed and scratched at the back of his head not really sure what to do next. The last three times he asked her if she was sure she wanted to do this, she snapped at him.

"I'll try my best not to hurt you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"That's not what this is about," she sulked. "Not really." It was partially true. She wasn't afraid for any particular reason other than plain nervousness.

Suzaku shushed again and trailed his lips down her nose to meet her mouth, coaxing Lulu to relax despite his own nervousness. He moaned and positioned himself between her legs, feeling her wetness as he struggled to find the right spot. The last thing he needed was to accidentally thrust into her butt or something. Praying for stamina, he slowly pushed the tip into the appropriate hole.

Maybe he should have let Lulu go out and get different condoms. Ones that blocked out all sensory experiences because dear god, he couldn't take this. She was so warm, it burned, but not like how the torture device condom burned. He needed to think about kittens, or babies, or fuck it wasn't working. She squirmed underneath him and any last bit of resolve was pushed to the side.

He buried himself, barely noticing as he ripped through the protective barrier within her canal. "God, Lulu. You feel too good." Not even a full second thrust was managed before nervousness and the heavenly sensation overpowered everything else. It was over.

"Sorry." He mumbled against her neck when he finally came down from the high.

"For what?"

"Lasting two seconds."

"One and a half, actually."

"Oh." He paused and turned to look at her weak smile. "Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I expected." She lied.

Actually it hurt a lot more than Lelouch expected, considering that nervousness made everything feel ten times more extreme. There was a sharp pain as he broke through her hymen that lasted for the short experience. The area continued to ache, but she didn't know how to tell him to get out of her, and she liked the emotional feeling of closeness. Milly warned her that when (at the time she translated the word to 'if') she eventually went all the way, it was going to suck the first time. People who said otherwise were liars. That's why you need to do it with someone you love.

"Sorry." Suzaku said again and kissed her moist cheek.

"It didn't last that long anyway."

He laughed.

* * *

><p>Suzaku woke early, a habit that he usually hated on his days off, yet today he cherished it. Being awake first meant that he could watch her without Lulu becoming embarrassed and scolding him. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and he felt his heart surge as memories of the night before flooded his mind. She loved him. He would have devoted his life to her anyway, but having his feelings reciprocated was obviously preferable.<p>

She stirred as he ran his fingers through her disheveled hair and caressed her cheek. Feeling less guilty than he should, the boy sat up and pulled down the comforter, which was previously up to her shoulders, to get a better view. Lulu was perfection. Neither of them bothered to dress before falling asleep, and he unabashedly raked his eyes over every inch of her bare skin.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked still half asleep but noticing that the air had become cooler.

"Looking at you."

"Didn't you do that last night?"

"It was dark."

She thought about his statement for a moment before rolling over and curling up. "Whatever. I'm still sleeping."

"But it's time to wake up."

"Make me."

Suzaku smiled, remembering that there were still a few 'acceptable' condoms left in the variety pack.

* * *

><p>When Lelouch said that she would deal with the implications of last night tomorrow, she did not mean the literal tomorrow, as in today. Today all she wanted to do was be in her own little fantasy world, where nothing, and no one existed besides her, Suzaku, and the room service attendant when she got hungry. There were no Black Knights, no Zero, no Britannian Empire to destroy, and definitely no White Knight, because Suzaku belonged with her and she didn't want to think about isolating his loyalties just yet.<p>

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I would prefer to be able to walk during school tomorrow." Lelouch didn't bother to look up from the book when she answered.

She was curled up on the bed with her head on Suzaku's lap. During her knight's exploration of the contexts of her suitcase, something even she was weary to going through, he found a copy of "The Art of War." At first the book caused her to become guarded, before reading the note written on the flap, which stated that her Goodreads bookshelf hasn't changed at all lately. There were also some tips on fun ways to read aloud that were ignored.

"I didn't mean **that**." He laughed and moved the hand that was previously stroking her hair to play with the hem of the skirt that was pooled around her upper thighs, not that the length was much longer when standing.

"Suzaku." She threatened and finally looked up to see his goofy grin. "Stop." It was a mistake allowing him to talk her into wearing the ridiculous night 'gown' that was included. _Put this on and I'll let you read, my ass._

"I meant about us."

"If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him.

If he is in superior strength, evade him.

If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant.

If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them.

Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected.

These -" She continued, ignoring the fact that she was following unsolicited advice as she said the words in a significantly different tone than what was intended by the author.

"Lulu," Suzaku regretfully interrupted and pulled the book from her hands, resulting in a scowl. "I'm serious."

"So am I. We still have two hours until we need to check out of the hotel. I have more than enough time to finish reading."

"What do you want me to do?" He repeated, obviously determined to prematurely pop her bubble of blissful ignorance.

"Nothing. It would look suspicious if you defected now. Just keep doing what you are doing." She sighed when he looked like he was going to argue. "Look, I know you want to protect me, but if you start following me around everywhere it would be..." She paused, trying to find a better word than 'troublesome.' "Weird, out of the ordinary, and would likely draw more attention to me."

"Because it's my fault. Damned if I do, damned if I don't, huh."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"And you are the most dispirited person I've ever met."

"What about school?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated his request. Before yesterday, she would have not given it any thought. If Suzaku wanted to look gay to everyone at Ashford then that was fine with her. The opinions of others never really swayed her decisions one way or another, but that changed when she realized how troublesome those opinions could be. The probability of anyone given them issue at school was minute. After their shared kiss last month, a sizable percentage of the student body already believe the two to be dating, and those that didn't know, wouldn't be surprised. There was a difference between suspicion and knowledge, however, and Lelouch wondered if 'coming out' with their relationship could cause more problems than it would be worth. She didn't know yet what Suzaku considered a threat, or how he would handle a disagreement among peers.

"Just don't be too obvious," seemed like a good answer.

Suzaku looked like he was mulling something over before he finally spoke. "I'm going to be gone for the next couple days." He paused and continued to think. "Maybe the whole week…. So don't leave the school until I get back."

Lelouch's eyes widened and she sat up from where she was sitting on the bed. She already decided that she wasn't going to ask him about his military involvement, considering that she had no right to judge him for keeping it from her. She still hasn't decided how much control she wanted to execute in their bond. If she still held a royal title, his life would be completely in her hands, and if he disobeyed, she had the power to kill him. That didn't sound like the workings of a healthy personal relationship.

There was also the minor detail that revealing knowledge of the Lancelot would force her hand regarding her identity as Zero. The mainstream media never gave details on specific battles and reliable information via the Internet was just as sparse. Plus it should be mentioned that Lelouch did not want to deal with this today.

"I wouldn't think that the engineering corp. would be so demanding. You made it seem like a 9-5 kind of job."

"If that were true, I wouldn't be able to go to school at all."

She glared in response.

"I lied, but not really." He sighed. "My unit is categorized as research and deployment, but I don't do much research."

"You're the dummy then?"

"Well. Um." He stuttered feeling both a desire to shield Lulu from the truth and a duty to be honest. "Kind of. I test out a specific Knightmare frame."

"The Lancelot." She replied and added, "Gottwald mentioned it," as an afterthought.

"Yes. So I'm going to Narita for a mission. It will be fine though. I'm only going to -"

"Test out a superior Knightmare frame against the remaining JLF."

"Cornelia probably won't use me anyway. It's just a formality since Prime Minister Schneizel commissioned the project."

"I see. When is this happening?"

"The day after tomorrow, but I need to test out a new modification before joining up with the official units."

As much gaining information on Britannia's weapons development interested her, Lelouch was more concerned with Suzaku's bad lying ability. Unless her half-sister completely changed tactics, her knight would definitely be involved. Especially considering a plan to crash the party was already starting to form in her mind. With the recent Knightmares that the Kyoto group gifted the Black Knights, a surprise attack would be doable. It would be hasty, and against the recommendations of Sun Tzu, but 'The Art of War,' was just as much philosophy as it was a manual for literal warfare.

"An even if I were to be put into battle, the Lancelot is fully equipped. Within its cockpit is really the safest place to be. I know I asked you to make a decision for me, but..." He pause chewed on the inside of his cheek. "This is the reason I joined the military. I'm the first pilot who was formerly a Number, and if I can prove myself, then maybe more will join me. It will prove the merit of the Honary Britannian System and things will begin to change for the better."

Destroying Suzaku's delusions was something that would also wait for another day. For the next two hours, all she wanted to do was read, munch on grapes, and maybe use up the last condom in the box. It didn't like she was going to be going to school tomorrow anyway. Her mental abilities would be better spent calculating a strategy to take down Cornelia, and gain more members through the destruction of the JLF.

* * *

><p><strong>* Original AN: Poor Jeremiah! Lelouch, all he wants to do is take care of you! Why won't you accept him?! :Sniff, Sniff: I love misunderstandings. I feel like not a lot happened in this chapter in terms of epicness/action etc. but this is a good place to stop. Review and let me know what you guys think. As much as I'm trying in vain to stay cannon, I think things are really going to break off soon. Thankfully, I've gotten some pretty awesome responses that are giving me the confidence to just do mah thing.**

**Tell me I'm not the only one who finds awkward sex hilarious! At first I wanted it to be all steamy and hot but yeah. That's not what first times are like... at least, not if both parties are virgins. Review and let me know if you enjoyed this. I might do more smutty chapters or smutty sections of chapters if you guys are fine with it being broken up like this. I really want to keep the main story rated T... but I also love writing smut. LOL!**


	2. Happy Halloween!

**A/n: This is a deleted, or rather 'why did I even write this' scene. Very remotely related to Chapter 21.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Costumes<strong>

It was pure anarchy. Lelouch's overworked mind couldn't figure out how she came to be in this situation. With Milly gone at some party with Lloyd Asplund, she was supposed to be in charge. She was Vice-Chairman. Furthermore, she was used to being in control of people. This shouldn't have happened.

Yet there she stood in the half-bath attached to the Student Council clubroom. Suzaku blocked the exit to the apartment, sensing she would use it as a means of escape. That idiot was right about one thing. He might not have any memories of their past, but he could still guess her thought process. At least, he could guess that she would want to run away from this. The fact that any of the 'boys' were going along with Shirley's proposal was preposterous.

She groaned and scanned the empty room one more time. The tiny window was barely small enough for Arthur to fit through. There was no way she could use it as a getaway. With Rivalz standing outside the door waiting, she was trapped.

It was like she was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Her ex's recent change of personality could be explained. Shirley's and even Nina's uncharacteristic evilness could not. Mutiny. She was a victim of mutiny. Maybe if she stayed locked in here, she could think of a way out. At least Milly would come and save her eventually.

_Fuck._

"Lulu!" Rivalz sing-songed outside the door. "Suzaku says he knows how to pick locks! Plus, you don't have any classes until you leave for China! What else do you have to do?"

"I have so much shit to do right now it's criminal." She yelled back, sad that he wouldn't get the pun.

She groaned again, and tried to calculate the likelihood of that statement being true. The fact that she was having issues meant that she needed more coffee, or sleep. Both would be preferable. Rivalz's knocking was becoming louder. He was stooping so low as to use peer pressure against her, saying, "They were all doing it." _Fantastic_. The only person under the influence of her geass was Suzaku. Should she really use her power to get out of this ridiculous situation?

Before she could make up her mind, the door swung open, and her perverted former best friend was gaping at her. He was lucky she was already done changing. Otherwise there would definitely be some geassing action, and some bruises too.

"Those uh. Those uh. They look way more realistic than mine!" He stammered through his embarrassment with a beet red face.

When Shirley suggested that the guys play drag in the girl's cat costumes, he didn't think that it would be this thorough. Sure, the girl went out and got them water bras and chicken cutlets. Lelouch's 'boobs' looked way more advances than his though. Somehow the guy managed the illusion of cleavage. All he could pull off was padding over his flat man chest. He resisted the urge to cop a feel, assuming his friend would not like the idea. It could wait until they were back in the clubroom.

Lelouch was positively mortified to be dragged in front of the Student Council (sans Milly and Kallen) dressed this way. Rivalz, however, didn't seem to mind, probably because he was wearing the Chairman's cat costume. There was nothing like indirect contact to make a guy giddy. Even if he was dressed in a black and white leotard, he somehow managed to own the look. That confidence was probably due to the DD jugs he managed to create. Sadly, even though his body was slender, his jawline was a little to pronounced to look like a convincing girl.

"Wait! Why does Suzaku get to wear Nina's costume?!" Lelouch yelled. Her ex was still in his school uniform, plus a tiger inspired hat and glove set.

"I couldn't fit in Shirley's."

He seemed awfully proud of himself. Of course he was; the statement was true. There was no way his beautifully muscular back would fit in a woman's size small. Lelouch knew from experience.

"Are you ok, Shirley?" Nina asked in her usual meek voice.

The girl in question could not respond. She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. Lulu wore the skimpy costume well. Her slender, boyish figure was surprisingly feminine when half naked. The black, low cut crop top was tight enough to create modest cleavage from her small breasts. It wasn't outlandish, like many of the dresses Milly owned. There was just enough showing to draw attention. Nothing could draw attention like her small hips and long legs though.

Shirley blushed only just now noticing that the bottoms that she picked out for the other girl were basically boyshort panties with a fluffy tail attached. The low rise fell below Lulu's pronounced hipbones and didn't cover enough to save the bottom of her butt cheeks from showing. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had one more thing in common with Nina: an attraction to the female form. Except Lulu was lanky, and Nina's celebrity crush (Princess Euphemia) was all woman.

She wondered how any of the guys could think that Lelouch was still male, until her eyes wandered there. _Wait, what?_ _Is Lulu transgender?_ In between those slender thighs was a jockstrap.

Lelouch was both humiliated and relieved that she still had Suzaku's gym equipment in the apartment from wrestling season. This was before Jeremiah became a teacher at Ashford, and the Major was still required to participate in Phys. Ed. Still, being gawked at in her girly/man parts was not appreciated.

"Let's trade!" Rivalz said, noticing the way Shirley was eyeing Lelouch.

"Huh?"

And here she thought the day couldn't get any worse: Rivalz reached in his bra and pulled out a chicken cutlet.

"Yours obviously do a better job than mine. Lemme feel."

"NO!" She shrieked and covered her chest with her arms.

"Come on, buddy. It's just silicone."

Suzaku, who previously watched the scene with mild curiosity, felt possessive jealously surge through his body at the thought of Rivalz touching Lelouch. With an intimidating glare, he stepped in front of the scantily clad teen. It didn't matter if Lelouch's boobs were fabrications made from removable water bags; no one could touch them but him. _But me?_ No. He wasn't interested like that. He was only protecting the other boy because of Nunnally. That excuse made sense somehow. Probably. Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's how far I got until my drunken ass realized this is totally not going in my parent fic. Alas, it's a Halloween special. **


End file.
